


The L-K

by HellaSupercorpTrash



Series: Charlie's Supercorp Oneshots [9]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, and kinda sequel, kinda pre-relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9817241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellaSupercorpTrash/pseuds/HellaSupercorpTrash
Summary: "I hope the L-K works" said while he was adjusting the equipment on Kara's chest. He was already thinking in a version were it don't cover El's coat of arms"L-K?" Alex and Lena shouted at the same time."Lena's Kryptonite. Kara's idea."





	

**Author's Note:**

> * follow me on tumblr: char-is-hella-gay  
> * kinda sequel of the first oneshot that I wrote: Some Faith  
> * and it's also a little piece of my multi-chapters fanfic: The Red Pain

The DEO's Green Room where one of Kara's favorites places in the world. Lena rose her left eyebrow when she said it, a little confused. When she explained: it's the only place that I can really hug Alex in the way that I like, and now, I can hug you too. Kara was a hugger person, of course she had to like of the place where she could hug humans and don't break them apart with her super strength.

"I don't like it" Alex grunted, hand on her hips like always.

First, Lena though that Kara put her hands on her hips because of Superman, but seeing Kara and Alex side-by-side with the same pose, she realized that Kara was imitating Alex. Her sister were the strongest person that Kara have ever met, the perfect example, her role model, and to be a superhero, Kara had that need of imitate that and this way, she could really be National City's hope.

Just seeing them together on the pose that she saw: for Alex it's natural and for Kara, was a conscious movement.

Alex was grumpy, even that Kara was assuring to Lena she's softy bear, she's just being protective over me. Lena didn't like the idea of a training agent like Alex being so close to her with a gun, strong body and fight skills.

"I hope the L-K works" said while he was adjusting the equipment on Kara's chest. He was already thinking in a version were it don't cover El's coat of arms

"L-K?" Alex and Lena shouted at the same time.

"Lena's Kryptonite. Kara's idea."

"Winn! It's not like there's no reason to this name" then looked to Lena "It's almost transparent and you made it, so..."

"It's greyish blue."

"Almost transparent. Anyways, you can't call it greyish blue kryptonite. A long name. L-K it's just fine" she smiled, that smile that could bright the city and makes Lena weak.

"Okay, you're ready to go, girl!" Winn said and went back to the humans. Kara didn't put her cape again.

"Ready?"

Alex asked and she nodded, Mon-el prepared himself to fight, he had a chance if Kara was less strong and the best guinea pig. The agent activated the green shield, 10% at first.

"You okay?"

"Yes."

Mon-el tried to reach and get a punch strong enough to make him fly to the wall. 15% and Kara managed to use her super speed to don't get a hit. 20% and she flied close to him after he hit the wall again. 25% and a push, 30% and a kick. The L-K where shining in her chest, the radiation wasn't into her flesh, was around her, making Green-K radiation don't touch her cells. They were 45% when she started to feel some Green-K effects, but she kept going.

At 60%, she regret of going on. Mon-el's punch hit her jaw and was strong enough to make her hit the wall. She heard the crack when her shoulder hit that a she felt on her knees, the blood taste made her spill. Seconds later, Alex was on her side.

"Kara?"

"I'm fine."

"Of course, you're bleeding and you're fine."

"And you're grumpy. Can you just desable the shields? I really want my arm functional again" Alex turn down the shields. Lena helped her to get up.

"It was the worst idea" Lena said.

"No, it worked well" kissed her cheek, making Lena blush "It worked really well."


End file.
